Au nom de tous les miens
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {2PM/AOA} Après avoir été blessé par la garde impériale, Minjun se retrouve au sein d'une communauté cachée en pleine forêt, loin de la misère de la ville.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-** au cœur de la forêt

Le petit matin se levait sur la forêt. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclaircissaient les feuillages, les animaux nocturnes rentraient se réfugier après une nuit de chasse agitée, tandis que leurs voisins sortaient le bout de leur nez. Rompant cette quiétude, les claquements des sabots d'un cheval au galop perturbèrent les résidents de cette forêt habituellement si calme à cette heure. Lancé à toute vitesse, un cavalier traversait les fourrés, bien accroché à sa monture. Les mains fermement serrées sur les rênes, les yeux noirs en amandes fixés droits devant lui, le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée, comme s'il donnait toute son énergie à son animal. Ils semblaient fuir quelque chose, et les bruit de galops derrière eux confirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'une course-poursuite. Les manches amples de sa chemise blanche voletaient librement, et on pouvait voir apparaître à sa ceinture le fourreau d'une longue épée. Il était habillé légèrement pour un cavalier armé : un simple pantalon brun, en tissu épais, avec des bottes de cuir qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Par-dessus sa chemise, il portait un veston noir aux boutons d'or.

Trois cavaliers étaient à sa poursuite, tous portaient le même uniforme rouge et noir, de grosses épées dans leur dos. L'un d'eux avait même une arbalète. Ils paraissaient être des chasseurs courant derrière leur proie. Ils commençaient petit à petit à le rattraper, profitant d'un chemin plus facile quelques mètres à côté de lui. L'arbalétrier sortit son arme et pointa une flèche vers lui, sans même lui donner l'ordre de s'arrêter. Ces hommes ne se préoccupaient pas de l'attraper sain et sauf. Le fugitif se pencha sur sa monture qui accéléra. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le sifflement de l'arbalète avant de ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos. La flèche s'était fichée dans sa hanche, la tige vibrant au rythme de la cavalcade et accentuant la douleur à chaque pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à presser son cheval, il aurait le temps de se plaindre de la douleur lorsqu'il serait hors de portée de ses assaillants. Il ne vit que trop tard le gouffre droit devant lui, qui séparait la forêt sur quelques mètres. C'était jouable, il avait confiance en son cheval, avec un tel élan il pouvait sauter et arriver de l'autre côté, qui était légèrement moins boisé. S'il se laissait rattraper par les soldats, il mourrait, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Sa monture était aussi fière et impétueuse que lui: elle non plus ne voulait pas se laisser prendre. Jusqu'au dernier pan de terre, le cheval continua sa course avant de fléchir au maximum ses membres postérieurs. Il déplia ensuite ses pattes, comme un ressort et bondit, comme s'il volait. Son cavalier crut une seconde qu'ils allaient tomber dans le vide, mais il sentit à nouveau le sol sous les sabots de son cheval qui chancela un instant avant de reprendre sa course. Derrière, ses poursuiveurs étaient arrêtés net de l'autre côté du gouffre, pris par surprise par ce coup de chance. Mais le jeune homme était loin de se sentir en sécurité, alors il continua à galoper dans la forêt pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ceux qui veulent l'attraper.

 **xXx**

Au cœur de la forêt, se trouvait un véritable petit village niché dans les arbres. Quelques cabanes étaient dressées à même le sol mais beaucoup d'autres avaient été construites en hauteur, reliées entre elles par des ponts de cordes et planches de bois. Une jeune femme s'éveillait en s'étirant, au son des chants des oiseaux et des coups de haches qui coupaient du bois quelques mètres plus bas. Jimin sortit de son lit de fortune et alla se laver le visage grâce à un seau rempli d'eau près de la porte grande ouverte de sa cabane de bois. Elle avait gardé ses vêtements de la veille, une tunique en cuir près du corps, qui permettaient de se mouvoir sans être gêné par quoique ce soit. Elle se recoiffa en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré et prit son épée posée contre le mur avant de s'avancer sur la plateforme qui bordait sa modeste habitation, construite en équilibre entre deux arbres. La vie s'était animée dans sa petite communauté : on commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner avec les aliments fournis par la forêt et quelques miches de pain ramenées de la ville la plus proche. Il y avait énormément de femmes qui vivaient ici-bas, de tout âge. Les rares hommes n'étaient pas encore majeurs, seulement deux ou trois de plus de vingt ans résidaient au campement. Jimin soupira longuement, elle menait ce clan avec fierté et elle ne laisserait jamais personne briser leur petite vie, loin du gouvernement actuel, patriarcal et despotique. Elle se souvenait à peine des beaux jours insouciants passés avec ses parents, à la cour du Roi, avant qu'un coup d'état n'éclate et fasse basculer la monarchie, décimant presque toute la famille royale. Le chef de l'armée, qui fut pourtant le plus proche conseiller du Roi, prit le trône de force aidé de ses hommes, et mène depuis presque vingt ans une politique sévère sur tout le royaume. Comme beaucoup d'aristocrates fidèles au Roi, les parents de Jimin avaient été exécutés. D'autres avaient pu fuir vers les pays voisins, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun partisan de l'ancien régime ne puisse nuire au nouveau souverain.

Jimin continua de contempler avec bienveillance l'agitation en contrebas. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et courts, assise au milieu d'un cercle d'enfants, semblant leur raconter une histoire ou bien leur expliquer les bienfaits de la nature et ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle jeta un œil plus loin, vers la tour de garde, où une sentinelle guettait le moindre mouvement suspect. C'était une matinée comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'alerte vint perturber la tranquillité du camp.

\- Un cavalier ! cria la sentinelle.

Le sourire de Jimin s'évanouit et elle descendit de son arbre à toute vitesse alors que les femmes qui étaient en bas la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Elle courut jusqu'à la tour de garde pour rejoindre celles qui étaient déjà prêtes à accueillir l'intrus, les arcs bandés. Elle se mit à côté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux cuivrés qui pointait le bout du chemin avec sa flèche.

\- Hyejung, chuchota Jimin. Que vois-tu ?

\- Il est seul, répondit-elle. Son cheval a ralenti.

En effet, un cheval noir apparut en trottant, son cavalier avait l'air désorienté. Il ralentit encore le pas et les jeunes femmes virent avec surprise l'homme glisser de sa selle et retomber lourdement sur le sol, immobile. Hyejung détendit son arme, les yeux ronds, et décida d'elle-même d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait de plus près. Elle laissa son arc mais sortit son épée de son fourreau par précaution. Tandis que le cheval allait se repaître d'herbe fraîche, son cavalier restait inerte. Allongé sur le flanc gauche, on pouvait voir clairement la tige cassée d'une flèche plantée dans sa hanche. Hyejung s'avança encore avec prudence jusqu'à arriver à lui. Il respirait encore, il n'était même pas inconscient, car il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, les traits tirés par la douleur. Mais il paraissait soulagé, même lorsqu'elle posa la pointe de sa lame contre sa gorge. Que voyait-il ? Le soleil illuminait la chevelure de Hyejung, donnant une aura dorée à sa silhouette. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il perdit connaissance. La jeune femme rangea son épée et fit un signe à Jimin pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Très vite, on amena le cheval dans l'enceinte du camp pour lui donner de l'eau et lui permettre de se reposer après sa course éreintante. Quant au cavalier, on le mit sur une civière et on le conduisit dans une des plus grandes maisons en bois qui servait d'infirmerie. On l'allongea, posé délicatement sur le côté.

\- Faites venir Choa, dit Jimin.

La jeune femme blonde entra avec un bac d'eau chaude et du linge propre, tandis que Hyejung se chargea de découvrir la plaie. Elle retira d'abord le veston avec minutie et déboutonna la chemise. Puis se fut au tour du pantalon d'être desserré, afin de permettre à Choa d'examiner la blessure. Celle-ci semblait soucieuse, penchée sur le dos de cet inconnu.

\- Retirer cette flèche va être une opération délicate. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la pointe, je risque de lui déchirer des organes si elle est trop charnue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors ? demanda Jimin, les bras croisés.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ou la blessure va s'infecter.

\- Il commence à avoir de la fièvre, ajouta Hyejung qui avait la main posée sur le front du jeune homme.

\- Rectification, l'infection commence, soupira Choa.

Il commençait à s'éveiller et à gémir. La douleur était toujours aussi lancinante, et à présent qu'il n'était plus en train de fuir, son esprit et ses sens étaient exclusivement centrés dessus.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit Hyejung. Ça fera encore plus mal si tu bouges. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Minjun, répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la retirer d'un coup sec, affirma Choa.

\- Très bien, soupira Jimin.

Minjun était de plus en plus agité, alors Jimin lui donna un violent coup dans la tempe avec la poignée de son épée, sous le regard médusé de ses amies.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il soit inconscient, non ? S'il bouge, cela aggravera sa blessure, et au moins comme ça, il ne la sentira pas sortir.

\- En plus d'une plaie ouverte je vais devoir soigner une commotion, grommela Choa en nettoyant le contour de la plaie avec l'eau chaude.

Elle posa délicatement sa main gauche sur la hanche, autour de la flèche, tandis que la droite tenait fermement la tige. Elle tira d'un coup sec, sans hésitation, et elle couvrit instantanément la plaie avec un linge. Elle poussa un long soupir, rassurée, lorsqu'elle vit la pointe de la flèche, fine et noire, la marque de la garde impériale.

\- C'est un ennemi du royaume alors ? comprit Jimin.

\- Comme on dit, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, sourit Choa.

\- Si c'était si simple… répondit son amie amèrement. J'ai bien retenu la leçon au fil des années : ne donne pas ta confiance trop facilement.

\- Maintenant je vais refermer l'entaille avec des points de suture. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire s'il commence à avoir de la fièvre, il faudra le veiller pendant la nuit et lui faire baisser la température. Je vais lui préparer une infusion.

On la laissa finir ses soins. Elle enroula un bandage autour de la taille du blessé et arrangea le lit pour mieux l'allonger. Jimin considéra qu'il était plus prudent de lui attacher les poignets à la tête du lit, et Hyejung fut chargée de veiller sur lui. Durant toute la journée, il resta inconscient, mais sa fièvre grimpa rapidement, jusqu'à le faire transpirer de la tête aux pieds. De temps à autres, Hyejung lui essuyait le visage et le torse avec un linge humide. Dans son agitation, elle l'entendait grommeler des mots incompréhensibles, mais parfois elle discernait des « Père ! » ou « Grand-père ! Grand-mère ! », et elle comprenait qu'il devait se souvenir de moments terribles. Hyejung se posait plein de questions, et elle savait que Jimin se les posait aussi : qui était-il, et pourquoi les soldats du gouvernement l'avaient pris en chasse et tiré dessus ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Etait-il un hors-la-loi, ou une personne qui avait choisi de se défaire du pouvoir en place, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans ce camp ? Choa vint régulièrement rendre visite au blessé, et elle voyait bien que Hyejung s'ennuyait tout en étant intriguée par ce nouveau venu. Tout le monde était curieux et tentait de l'apercevoir. Malgré son sommeil agité, Minjun ne se réveilla pas. Il retrouva même son calme pendant la nuit, et Hyejung finit par s'endormir dans un coin de la pièce.

 **xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Minjun arriva à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il ressentait fut un mal de tête lancinant et localisé, comme s'il avait pris un coup. Il voulut se palper le crâne mais ses mains étaient attachées aux barreaux en bois du lit, de part et d'autre de l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait. Il voulut se défaire de ses liens, mais en remuant il réveilla sa blessure à la hanche, alors il cessa de bouger en étouffant un cri de douleur. Son esprit s'apaisa peu à peu et il analysa l'endroit où il était : les murs étaient en bois, et le toit recouvert de chaumes. La chambre était sommaire, et on entendait bien le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Une jeune femme était assise à l'embrasure de la fenêtre, endormie, les bras croisés. Elle portait une tunique noire et près du corps, à l'opposé de ce que portaient les femmes habituellement. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets cuivrés étaient tressés avec négligence et reposaient sur son épaule. En tant qu'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de penser combien elle était jolie, le visage allongé, en forme de cœur, et illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Il avait déjà eu cette vision, mais il ne saurait se rappeler d'où. Il releva les yeux vers le plafond en poussant un long soupir, il remarqua lors qu'il était torse nu sous le drap qui le recouvrait, c'était une situation un peu gênante. Il était presque nu, attaché à un lit, blessé… mais au moins il n'était pas aux mains de l'armée impériale. Mais entre les mains de qui était-il, il l'ignorait complètement. La douleur commençait à s'intensifier au niveau de son flanc droit et il dut se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un petit couteau vola à travers la pièce et se planta juste au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ! s'écria-t-il sous le choc.

Le bruit soudain réveilla la jeune femme et Minjun aperçut une silhouette féminine au niveau de la porte.

\- Jimin ! s'écria sa gardienne sur un ton de reproche.

\- Bien réveillés tous les deux ? demanda Jimin avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était obligé le coup du projectile ? fit Minjun d'une voix aigue. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai trouvé ça drôle, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On se sent mieux ?

\- C'est à vous que je le dois ?

\- Non, mais je peux te présenter la personne qui t'a soigné. Hyejung t'a veillé durant tout le temps où tu étais inconscient, mais c'est Choa qui a retiré la flèche et pansé ta blessure. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Jimin, et je suis celle qui dirige ce refuge.

La jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce en portant un sceau d'eau. Elle s'installa à côté du lit d'un air gêné et commença à relever le drap.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais examiner la plaie, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Minjun fit de son mieux pour s'allonger sur le côté, ce qui n'était pas simple avec sa main droite attachée, ce qui le força à se contorsionner un peu. Les doigts fins de Choa défirent le bandage pour découvrir l'entaille provoquée par la flèche.

\- On devrait le détacher, non ? demanda Hyejung.

\- Je suis d'accord avec cette idée, murmura-t-il, sentant un peu trop de tension sur son épaule.

\- Nous savons peut-être son nom mais pas qui il est, répondit Jimin.

\- Je me vois mal discuter tranquillement alors que mes fesses sont exposées à une femme, marmonna Minjun. Et comment ça, vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Tu me l'as dit en reprenant conscience avant qu'on retire la flèche, dit Hyejung, toujours assise dans son coin.

\- Alors je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, reprit-il en souriant.

\- Aucun jeu de séduction ne fonctionnera ici, coupa Jimin. Que faisaient des soldats à votre poursuite ?

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans la grande ville, répondit-il.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous recluses dans un campement pareil ? fit-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Nous ne voulons plus avoir affaire avec ce gouvernement qui nous opprime. Nous n'avons pas la force de lutter contre un despote qui a volé le trône royale et à qui le titre de « roi » ne suffisait pas. Je préfère mourir que de le considérer comme l'Empereur autoproclamé qu'il est. Les Partisans luttent contre lui, anciens aristocrates ou simple gens du peuple, mais leurs femmes, leurs familles, pour la plupart, ne savent pas tenir une épée, alors je les protège de ce qui peut leur causer du tort. Fais-tu partie des Partisans ?

Choa en avait fini de nettoyer la blessure, alors il se rallongea sur le dos.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me définir comme tel, je n'ai pas grandi dans ce pays. Ma mère a fui la répression. Mais si je peux m'allier à ceux qui luttent contre cet usurpateur, cela ne peut que m'aider dans le but que je me suis fixé. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, et je ne compte pas te mentir.

Jimin s'avança pour récupérer son couteau et elle en profita pour couper les cordes qui attachaient Minjun à la tête du lit.

\- Tu fais donc partie des familles qui ont été exilées.

\- Il n'y a ni honte ni fierté à ça. Mon frère et moi sommes les seules personnes de notre famille que ma mère a pu sauver.

\- Je te crois, dit simplement Jimin sur un ton plus doux. Tu es en sécurité ici, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir remonter à cheval.

\- Merci, à toutes les trois, sourit Minjun en regardant alternativement Choa, Hyejung et Jimin.

Choa lui sourit en retour et Jimin hocha la tête en signe de salutation. Elle savait qu'il cachait des choses, mais il devait avoir ses raisons, alors elle prit le risque de l'accepter temporairement dans son clan. Puis elles le laissèrent seul, à présent qu'il était hors de danger. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, même s'il allait être réveillé quelques instants plus tard quand Hyejung lui apporta quelque chose à manger. En même temps, elle apporta une infusion préparée par Choa afin d'atténuer la douleur. Il se disait qu'au fond, il n'était pas si mal dans un tel endroit, mais il n'en oubliait pas qu'on l'attendait ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-** Les réfugiées

Allongé sur le ventre pour plus de confort, Minjun somnolait. Il serait bien sorti du lit si la douleur ne lui tirait pas tant les chairs à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la jambe. Ce genre de blessure était superficielle pour lui, cela n'entravait ses mouvements que pour quelques jours tout au plus. Il ne savait pas où il était exactement ou même s'il était capable de retrouver son chemin. Le cherchait-on ? Sûrement, car les gens qui l'attendaient n'étaient pas du genre à rester calmement assis alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de lui. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce mais il ne bougea pas. Il entraperçut la silhouette de Hyejung qui déposa un plateau de bois sur la table de chevet.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as beaucoup de cicatrices dans le dos, sur le torse aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas sans risque de savoir tenir une épée.

Hyejung sourit instantanément, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il disait.

\- Puisque tu as vu les miennes, me montreras-tu les tiennes ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, répondit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, je suis nu sous ce drap, comprends-moi un peu.

\- Il fallait bien nettoyer ces vêtements plein de sang.

Le jeune homme allait poursuivre lorsqu'il entendit des rires à la porte. Un groupe de femmes d'âge mûr les épiait, sûrement depuis plusieurs minutes. Hyejung soupira longuement alors que Minjun se redressa pour se couvrir du drap qui avait glissé.

\- Tu es un peu l'événement du jour. On n'a pas beaucoup d'hommes ici et, soit ils sont trop vieux soit ils ne sont pas majeurs, alors un jeune homme vigoureux qui fait irruption dans notre camp, ça rallume la flamme dans le cœur de ces dames. Elles t'ont préparé un bon repas pour te remettre sur pied. Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité : tes vêtements sont secs et ont été pliés.

Elle pointa du nez un coin du mur. Les vêtements étaient soigneusement posés sur une petite table. Il vit également son épée sagement rangée dans son fourreau, à la verticale, et un collier en or était accroché à sa poignée. Il regarda Hyejung partir, attardant son regard sur la porte par laquelle elle venait de disparaître, puis il commença à manger en silence. Il ne comptait pas rester dans cet endroit inconnu bien longtemps, il devait pouvoir se relever et repartir au plus vite. Le plus dur fut de sortir du lit sans plier sous la douleur, mais sa blessure avait bien été traitée, la sensation lancinante qui brûlait ses chairs ne dura pas plus de deux pas et il se rhabilla fébrilement. Il passa le pendentif finement serti de pierres bleues autour de son cou et laissa son épée où elle était. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il tendit l'oreille : il y avait de l'animation en-dehors de la cabane de bois dans laquelle on l'avait installé depuis deux jours. Alors Minjun ouvrit la porte, prêt à prendre un peu l'air. Il découvrit un véritable petit village, fait de bois, en harmonie avec la forêt. Il se trouvait dans une petite place commune, entourée de petites maisonnées, et surmontée d'autres habitations construites dans les arbres, reliées par des ponts suspendus, des cordes, des systèmes de poulies. Le village devait s'étendre un peu plus derrière l'infirmerie, car devant lui, il y avait l'entrée du camp, marquée par deux arbres plus gros que les autres. On y avait installé des passerelles sur lesquelles des sentinelles devaient monter la garde sur différents palliés de plus en plus hauts. Des enfants jouaient dans la place, ou aidaient leurs mères à ramener du bois pour le feu, ou à étendre le linge, à participer à l'activité du camp. Comme Hyejung l'avait laissé entendre, il y avait très peu de présence masculine, si ce n'était des vieillards qui apprenaient aux enfants comment sculpter le bois et fabriquer un meuble. Plus loin, Minjun reconnut Choa, elle-même entourée d'enfants, mais aussi de jeunes filles, et elle semblait leur parler avec passion. De l'autre côté, il vit une petite écurie et y aperçut son cheval. Ce fut le premier endroit qu'il choisit de visiter, allant flatter l'encolure de sa monture qui l'accueillit d'un mouvement de tête. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue s'approcha de lui. Elle était de petite taille et très fine, elle paraissait surtout très jeune.

\- Il s'est remis très vite de sa course folle dans la forêt, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est un animal très intelligent. Il vous a conduit là où vous pouviez être soigné.

\- Intelligent oui, buté surtout, répondit Minjun en caressant son cheval entre les yeux. Merci d'en avoir pris soin.

L'animal émit un hennissement joyeux et donna un coup de tête léger contre celle de son maître. Il lui signifiait ainsi qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Minjun discuta un peu plus longuement avec la jeune fille, qui répondait au nom de Mina, et qui était chargée des soins des chevaux, de l'écurie, ainsi que du dressage. Elle semblait très avide d'en savoir plus sur l'étalon noir qui lui avait plu de soigner pendant deux jours.

\- Il s'appelle Etoile du Soir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Etoile du Soir ? répéta Mina avec un sourire.

\- Mon frère est un poète qui aime donner des noms, soupira Minjun.

\- Cela ressemble à une excuse.

\- En fait de nous deux le poète c'est moi, répondit-il à voix basse.

Ils virent Jimin s'approcher d'eux, ce qui coupa court à leur conversation. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes puis elle prit la parole.

\- Ravie de te voir hors du lit. Tu souffres en silence ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, ça va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Je te fais visiter notre petit refuge ? Il y a plein de choses que tu dois savoir si tu veux séjourner ici le temps que tu sois suffisamment guéri pour repartir.

Minjun prit congé de Mina et suivit Jimin à travers tout le camp de sa petite communauté. Ils étaient des hors-la-loi, du moins aux yeux des autorités en vigueur. Femmes, mères, enfants de ceux qui s'étaient levés contre la politique corrompue du royaume. Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès de Choa. Assise sur une buche, elle montrait différentes plantes à des enfants.

\- Notre refuge fonctionne avec les connaissances de tous, expliqua Jimin. Choa connaît chaque plante, chaque arbre, chaque animal peuplant cette forêt. Elle sait ce qui soigne, ce qui blesse, ce qui nourrit. Elle nous apprend à vivre sainement loin des aménagements de la ville. Elle était si douée en médecine que les gens préféraient s'adresser à elle qu'à un médecin de quartier. Jaloux qu'une femme de basse extraction ait de meilleures connaissances qu'eux, les grands docteurs, ceux que seuls les riches peuvent payer, l'ont accusée de sorcellerie. Elle était condamnée à mort avant que je ne la sorte de ce guêpier.

Comme si elle comprenait qu'on parlait d'elle, Choa leva les yeux vers Minjun et Jimin, leur adressant un sourire lumineux. Le jeune homme avait écouté son histoire avec effarement. Cette femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, personne dans les hautes sphères n'était prêt à accepter son don, préférant la condamner pour cela.

\- C'est un peu notre histoire à tous, continua la jeune femme dans un soupir. Bas peuple, petite bourgeoisie, aristocratie déchue, ceux qui ne sont pas en mesure de s'allier au gouvernement en paie le prix. Les parents de Mina ont été assassinés en pleine rue, Chanmi vivait dans la rue.

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête une des jeunes filles qui écoutaient attentivement Choa. Ils reprirent leur marche plus loin. Ils virent des filles et des femmes de tout âge s'entraîner au maniement des armes, notamment au tir à l'arc. Minjun aperçut une belle jeune femme, toute de noir vêtue, à la longue chevelure d'ébène, tirer une flèche en plein cœur de la cible. D'après les exclamations et les félicitations de ses camarades, il comprit qu'elle s'appelait Seolhyun. Soudainement, sa flèche fut coupée en deux par un autre trait, provenant d'un peu plus haut, au sommet d'un arbre. Tous se tournèrent, surpris, et Minjun reconnut la silhouette de Hyejung qui avait suivi l'entraînement du haut de sa plateforme de vigie. Elle adressa un salut à l'assistance et retourna à son poste sous les hochements de tête de Jimin et les rires de Seolhyun qui avait répondu à son salut.

\- Hyejung aussi a connu une période assez sombre, reprit-elle. Son père était de petite noblesse, et il s'est retrouvé criblé de dettes. Le gouverneur de la citadelle lui a imposé un choix : pour éponger ses dettes, sa seule et unique fille devait intégrer la maison close. Le vieil homme n'avait plus qu'elle, c'était hors de question que son honneur soit ainsi bafoué, alors il a refusé. Ils l'ont exécuté et elle a dû y aller tout de même.

Minjun se raidit. Jimin semblait elle aussi fulminer de l'intérieur.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix quand on ne fait pas partie des privilégiés. Elle était dans le même convoi de prisonniers que Choa quand nous sommes intervenues. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour sauver tout le monde.

\- Mais tu as pu bâtir un tel refuge, loin de la ville et de ses injustices, il n'y a pas à rougir, dit enfin Minjun en balayant du regard le village paisible.

\- Si je savais où en étaient les Partisans, comment le pays va évoluer, s'il évolue. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Quelqu'un doit protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. As-tu été en ville ? Sais-tu à quoi ressemblent les bas-quartiers ? Notre roi s'en moque éperdument. Personne ne pose les yeux sur la population, on laisse les rues devenir des nids d'immondices, on laisse les maladies ronger la majeure partie de la ville. Seolhyun a dû emmener sa famille ici pour permettre à sa mère de mettre son cinquième enfant au monde en sécurité. L'eau est claire et pure ici, l'air est frais, les fruits et les légumes ne sont pas avariés. Mais combien d'autres souffrent encore de la pauvreté et de l'incapacité d'avoir une hygiène de vie correcte ?

Elle sentait que ses mots parvenaient à toucher Minjun. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il comptait faire dans cette histoire, mais à présent il connaissait l'ampleur des dégâts causés par une politique centrée sur une infime partie de privilégiés qui abandonnaient ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. En effet, Minjun était soudainement frappé par ces exemples alarmants de conditions de vie plus que précaires. Il se devait de faire quelque chose, et il avait déjà une petite idée.

\- Voilà notre histoire, conclut Jimin. Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, ni des criminels, mais la politique nous condamne.

\- Ce sont les mêmes gens qui ont planté une flèche dans ma hanche, je peux comprendre.

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pour quelle raison ?

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ça, et je souhaiterais être capable moi aussi de t'en dire plus, mais cela ne concerne pas uniquement moi.

Jimin n'insista pas et ils continuèrent la visite, ce qui ne leur prit plus beaucoup de temps. Le camp était véritablement un endroit paisible, tout sentiment de danger paraissait bien lointain. Minjun retourna à l'infirmerie qui lui servait de chambre et prit son épée cette fois. Voir des jeunes gens s'entraîner au combat lui avait donné envie de reprendre son arme lui aussi : il était hors de question de se laisser rouiller à cause d'une blessure. Il se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua tout de suite que Seolhyun n'y était plus, et que Hyejung était descendue de sa plateforme pour prendre sa place. Il se souvint que Jimin lui avait expliqué que pour assurer la sécurité du refuge, il y avait constamment des sentinelles postées en hauteur sur les entrées stratégiques du site. Seolhyun et Hyejung avaient été celles qui avaient annoncé l'arrivée de Minjun sur son cheval. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, la jeune femme aux cheveux rougeoyants l'accueillit en s'inclinant, la main posée sous la garde de son sabre.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Connaissant Choa elle te passerait un savon, mais profitons un peu : elle est partie cueillir des herbes, rajouta Hyejung en dégainant.

Minjun haussa les épaules avant de se mettre en position, une main sur la poignée de son épée, l'autre sur le pommeau. La lame était fine, et à double tranchant sa garde large, ornée de petites pierres rouges. A l'inverse, Hyejung possédait une arme différente, légèrement courbée. La poignée était plus longue, la garde plus petite et carrée, et ne possédait qu'un fil tranchant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de batailler contre un katana, fit remarquer Minjun.

\- En combat réel, on ne sait jamais contre quoi on va tomber, je te ferais dire, sourit-elle en fendant l'air gracieusement avec sa lame. Mais si tu veux, je peux prendre une épée pour te rendre la tâche plus aisée.

\- Ça ira, répondit-il en s'inclinant sous la moquerie déguisée de la jeune femme.

Il arqua ses jambes et plaça son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à combattre. Hyejung se mit également en position, et son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à la concentration. Un entraînement d'escrime consistait à enchaîner les bottes et les parades sans chercher à blesser l'adversaire. C'était un jeu chorégraphié au millimètre près car le moindre coup de travers pouvait être fatal. Elle porta le premier coup, à l'horizontal, rapide et léger, paré rapidement à revers par le plat de l'épée de Minjun. Le fer tintait, les pieds dansaient, les sabres fendaient l'air avec grâce et dextérité. Ils étaient si concentrés sur leur duel qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les regarder. Jimin étudiait en détail les mouvements du nouveau venu : il était extrêmement bien entraîné et on voyait à peine le fait que sa blessure le gênait. Etait-ce pour cela que Hyejung finit par prendre le dessus ? Dans tous les cas il ne se plaignait pas et accusait les coups avec une attention particulière. Ce fut quand Choa revint de sa cueillette qu'elle alerta les duellistes car elle voyait une tâche rouge dans le dos de Minjun. Cela ne les inquiéta pas outre mesure mais le combat prit fin. Les deux épéistes étaient essoufflés mais satisfaits de cette rencontre. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, mais ils se regardaient en riant, admettant les qualités de l'autre pour l'art de l'escrime. Seule Choa n'était pas contente, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tout de même, dit enfin Hyejung. Tu récupères bien vite quand on sait que la flèche était bien profondément plantée dans ta chaire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller se taper comme des bourrins alors que la blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée, coupa Choa en relevant la chemise de Minjun pour inspecter le pansement.

\- Si tu peux en profiter pour le déshabiller, tu peux me dire merci, non ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, le dos dénudé devant l'assistance.

\- Comme d'habitude, je ne ferai aucun commentaire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas mal, Choa, je ne pense pas que ça soit grand-chose…

\- De nous deux c'est moi le médecin. Alors non, il n'y a peut-être rien de grave, reprit-elle en rougissant. Mais tout de même, les points auraient pu éclater. Ça saigne un peu mais ils ont tenu.

Elle lâcha le pansement, les joues de plus en plus rouges, et partit presque en courant avec son panier pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Minjun remit sa chemise en ordre en souriant tandis que Jimin suivait Choa du regard avec un rire silencieux. Les autres filles pouffaient de leur côté, les yeux pétillants rivés sur le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai rarement été l'objet d'une telle attention, dit-il en hochant la tête. Enfin… pas ce genre d'attention.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas, répondit Hyejung.

\- A présent, je désirerais prendre un bain.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Il y a un bassin naturel un peu plus loin, coupa Jimin. Il est à l'abri des regards et l'eau est très fraiche.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Minjun prit congé de ses hôtes et partit explorer les environs dans la direction indiquée par la chef du camp. La forêt était moins dense, les rayons de soleil passaient avec douceur entre les feuillages. Une aura harmonieuse emplissait l'air comme si la nature voulait le rassurer et effacer l'inquiétude, la fuite terrifiante à dos de cheval, cette impression d'être prisonnier et entravé par les arbres et les buissons. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une cascade scintillante tombant dans un petit bassin entouré de pierres argentées en contrebas. L'eau était si pure et claire qu'on hésitait à vouloir la toucher, elle brillait tel un diamant entouré d'une végétation riche d'un vert éclatant. Minjun prit un petit temps pour admirer le paysage, écouter l'eau s'écouler sans fin dans cette baignoire naturelle et repartir dans un filament ruisselant entre deux pierres, partant grossissant lentement vers l'est pour rejoindre le fleuve qui longeait la grande cité du royaume à des kilomètres de là.

Après avoir descendu la pente en sautant de pierres en pierres, Minjun se retrouva au bord du bassin. Il se pencha et plongea sa main dans l'eau afin d'y boire une gorgée. C'était un véritable souffle de vie qui coulait dans son corps, alors il soupira de bienêtre. Il posa son épée avant de retirer ses vêtements et il sentit à ce moment-là sa blessure le tirer douloureusement. Cela le fit trembler un peu et il se glissa dans l'eau, certain que la pureté de la source naturelle allait apaiser son mal. Il mit un temps avant de s'habituer à la température de l'eau, en se massant le cou et les épaules pour détendre ses muscle, et il fit même quelques brasses salvatrices. Minjun avait toujours aimé nager, et la cour du prince Nichkhun possédait de nombreux bassins intérieurs comme extérieurs. Et il avait vécu vingt ans avec les rescapés de sa famille, recueillis par le pays voisin comme exilés politiques. Il n'était pas prêt d'y retourner, pas avant d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Au camp, la communauté paisible avait repris ses occupations. Choa triait ses herbes et les rangeait soigneusement dans une armoire au vieux bois blanc, aidée par Chanmi qui mettait à jour les étiquettes et le registre. Mina avait laissé ses chevaux pour s'entraîner, comme elle le faisait tous les jours, au sabre avec Hyejung. Jimin, elle, faisait les cent pas dans la cours jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche siffla devant son nez pour se planter dans le sol. C'était le signe qu'elle attendait et un cheval au galop s'approcha du camp. La cavalière emmitouflée dans une large cape noire descendit de sa monture juste devant Jimin qui la regardait en souriant. La jeune femme abaissa sa capuche, découvrant une longue chevelure blonde, et elle répondit au sourire de sa camarade.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de la cité ? demanda Jimin.

\- L'empereur reste retranché au château, répondit-elle en soupirant. De toute façon nous savons qu'il préfère laisser les affaires militaires en charge du gouverneur de la citadelle. C'est lui qui chasse les Partisans et qui les enferme dans sa citadelle. C'est une véritable prison, et les femmes sont dans un bâtiment à l'écart, transformé en maison close. Nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire ici pour assiéger la citadelle.

Jimin hocha la tête avec dépit. Attendre que les Partisans se décident à agir autrement que par de petits actes terroristes était insupportable pour elle, mais elle avait fait le choix de ne pas en faire partie. Qui d'autre aurait pris les innocents sous son aile ? Tandis que Mina conduisit le cheval à l'écurie, la chef de la communauté avait quelque chose à rajouter.

\- Yuna, ne sois pas étonnée, mais nous avons un hôte depuis deux jours.

\- Un hôte ? répéta-t-elle, ses grands yeux bruns posés sur son amie, interrogateurs.

Et Jimin l'emmena dans la cabane construite à mi-hauteur d'un des plus grands arbres du village qui leur servait de quartier général, et elle lui raconta cette folle histoire d'un cavalier blessé, arrivant par hasard jusqu'à leur campement. Ni Partisan, ni membre de la garde impériale, c'était la première fois qu'elles rencontraient un exilé qui avait trouvé refuge de l'autre côté de la frontière lors du coup d'Etat. Elles en discutèrent longuement en aparté. Yuna était la plus vieille connaissance de Jimin : elles avaient grandi ensemble à la cour du Roi. Si Jimin fut la fille du maître d'armes, Yuna faisait partie d'une famille de la haute noblesse, également intime avec l'ancien régime.

\- Mais ceux qui ont pu trouver asile chez nos voisins sont très peu nombreux, dit Yuna, songeuse. Il n'a pas dit de quelle famille il venait ? C'est forcément de la haute aristocratie.

\- Je n'ai pas insisté, répondit Jimin en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne m'aurait rien dit de toute façon. Mais je pense que nos voisins ont décidé de sortir de leur neutralité pour s'allier aux Partisans, cela expliquerait sa présence. Cet homme est un excellent escrimeur mais je n'ai pas dû voir toutes ses techniques. Il m'a rappelé mon père dans certains mouvements.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer alors.

Minjun se prélassait encore dans l'eau, appréciant la tranquillité de ces lieux magiques, quand une voix perturba sa quiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt terminé ? s'écria Hyejung dont la silhouette apparut derrière lui.

Le jeune homme cessa de bouger, conscient qu'il était de dos, complètement nu, aux yeux d'une femme. Il n'avait jamais été autant exposé en deux jours que durant sa vie entière et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que Hyejung paraissait gênée elle aussi, ne s'attendant pas à le surprendre. Elle gardait le sourire cependant et reprit la parole :

\- Il y a une petite fête ce soir, autour d'un feu de joie. C'était pour te prévenir que le dîner se fera avec toute la communauté.

\- J'y serai, répondit simplement Minjun.

\- Très bien.

Elle s'attardait un peu mais elle finit par repartir en courant, laissant Minjun désemparé derrière elle. Il sortit du bassin, presque à contre cœur, et se rhabilla rapidement sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Il accrocha son épée à sa ceinture et remonta la butte en se disant qu'il reviendrait bien à cet endroit qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et la forêt se tintait de couleurs dorées. A mi chemin, il trouva Hyejung adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés, et pensive. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence : elle avait laissé son ensemble habituel, sombre et près du corps, idéal pour le combat, préférant porter pour la soirée une robe blanche et légère, aux fines bretelles découvrant ses épaules. Soudain, un souvenir brumeux revint dans la mémoire de Minjun, le souvenir d'un être céleste qui l'avait sauvé deux jours plus tôt. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, avec un sourire innocent. Sans rien dire, ils finirent le bout du chemin ensemble.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du camp, plus ils entendaient des cris de joie, ainsi que de la musique : les festivités avaient commencé. Un grand feu avait été allumé au milieu de la grande cours, et on préparait le repas. Du gibier avait été ramené, on se permettait d'utiliser plus de vivres qu'habituellement, car tout le monde s'était rassemblé et un des rares jeunes garçons semblait être à l'honneur. Minjun apprit bien vite qu'on fêtait sa majorité. Cette insouciance pouvait paraître paradoxale avec leur statut de réfugiés fuyant l'ordre et la misère des cités, mais en réalité ils n'auraient jamais pu se permettre une telle fête où ils vivaient auparavant : ils étaient libres. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, comme jamais Minjun n'avait connu : on chantait, on mangeait, on s'accordait une pause pour danser. Et la nuit était tombée, tapissant le ciel d'étoiles, pourtant la fête ne faisait que commencer. Comme à son habitude, Choa menait les plus jeunes, dansant, jouant, riant… Et Jimin veillait sur sa communauté d'un œil bienveillant. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché qui servait de banc, Minjun vit près d'elle une femme qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée : elle se tenait droite, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés sur l'avant de sa poitrine, et elle ne partageait la liesse générale que par un fin sourire sur son visage de poupée. Le jeune homme eut une drôle d'impression en la voyant, et la voix de Hyejung à son oreille le fit sursauter.

\- C'est Yuna, elle revient de la cité. Elle avait le plus haut rang dans l'aristocratie avant que ce camp ne soit bâti.

\- Je dois aller à sa rencontre, tu crois ?

\- Fais la fête avec nous, tu te présenteras avec ta façon bien particulière de nous cacher ton identité après, rit-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener danser.

Il se surprit à la laisser faire, et elle le conduisit avec légèreté, suivant la farandole qui était déjà formée autour du feu. Mais cela ne dura pas, prétextant une douleur à sa hanche, il s'éloigna de la foule, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hyejung de le suivre en riant.

\- Danser c'est non mais un combat à l'épée pas de soucis, se moqua-t-elle.

Seolhyun vint près d'eux, sautillant malicieusement.

\- Quel dommage, vous nous quittez ? Vous allez danser en solitaires ? Attention, Yuna vous guette.

\- On va juste s'éloigner du feu, prendre le frais, et se mettre à l'abris des petits diables que vous êtes, répondit Hyejung, la main sur le bras de Minjun.

\- « On » ? s'étonna-t-il avec désarroi. Décidément je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire ici.

Hyejung haussa les épaules et elle l'emmena jusqu'à la plateforme de sentinelle. Après tout, il la suivait de bon gré, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il faisait tout à coup moins chaud, et ce n'était pas désagréable de s'éloigner un peu du brouhaha de la fête. Ils s'assirent à même le plancher de bois, le dos reposé contre le large tronc de l'arbre qui servait de perchoir. Ils essayèrent d'apercevoir les étoiles à travers le feuillage.

\- De quoi peut-on parler avec toi ? demanda enfin la jeune femme.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Quand vas-tu partir ?

\- Quand je serai apte à monter à cheval j'imagine.

\- Tu as l'air de guérir vite, dit-elle tristement. Tu as déjà pu utiliser son épée sans trop de mal.

\- J'attendrai l'avis de Choa, je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant, mais je ne dois pas oublier que l'on m'attend.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils étaient trop loin d'une source de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir les détails de l'expression de son visage mais le ton de sa voix ne l'avait pas trompé. Mais il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, ou bien de nourrir de faux espoirs. Pouvait-il encore s'interroger sur d'éventuels sentiments ? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation. Il ne niait plus que cette femme l'avait attiré dès les premiers regards et elle semblait lui rendre cette attirance.

\- Jimin m'a parlé de ton père, dit-il maladroitement. Je suis désolé que la vie t'ait fait endurer une telle peine.

\- Merci. Mais qui n'a pas souffert de cette période troublée ? Tout le monde a un passé lourd ici.

\- Je ne peux qu'affirmer ce que tu dis, soupira-t-il.

\- Lorsque tu avais de la fièvre, tu délirais. Tu as appelé ton père et tes grands-parents, révéla-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle voulait que seul Minjun puisse l'entendre et non les esprits de la forêt.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux.

\- Je les ai perdus aussi, avant que ma mère nous emmène mon frère et moi dans le pays voisin. Nous n'aurions pas pu grandir en sécurité dans notre propre pays, répondit-il gravement.

\- D'où viennent toutes ces blessures qui marquent ton corps ?

\- Nous n'étions pas non plus totalement en sécurité, même sous la protection de ceux qui nous ont accueillis.

\- Des tueurs à gage ? comprit-elle, d'une voix plus forte sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Entre autres. Mais aussi un apprentissage rigoureux de l'escrime, des missions périlleuses pour me donner de l'expérience. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai te raconter tout ça.

Hyejung était si proche de lui qu'il sentait la douceur de sa peau au travers ses vêtements. Toute une palette de sentiments paradoxaux se mélangea dans son esprit: devait-il l'étreindre, tout en sachant qu'il partirait très vite, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement ? Elle ignorait bien des choses sur lui, des choses qui pouvaient tout changer, mais il avait une forte envie de sentir cette femme contre lui. Etait-il devenu fou au point de perdre la raison ? Il devait s'en échapper au plus vite. Il était trop tôt, trop contraire aux convenances.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, la fatigue commence à prendre le pas sur moi.

Minjun se leva sans attendre une réponse de la part de la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation. Elle fit mine de comprendre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, préférant rester sur sa plateforme tandis qu'il se laissa glisser le long de la corde qui était le seul moyen d'accéder à la tour de guet de la sentinelle. Il n'avait pas couru mais il se retrouva très rapidement à l'infirmerie, passant devant les gens qui festoyaient encore, ignorant les regards insistants de Jimin et Yuna. Il s'allongea sur le lit en réfléchissant longuement sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il n'avait jamais vraiment reçu une éducation bien construite sur le sexe opposé. Sa mère avait été son seul référent et il avait rarement approché les filles de la cour du royaume voisin. Il avait grandi à l'écart avec son frère et un des fils de la famille royale, Nichkhun. Ce-dernier avait bien deux sœurs, mais il ne les avait jamais regardées autrement que comme des sœurs pour lui aussi. Il ne s'était surtout pas attendu à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il ne faisait plus attention aux bruits extérieurs, et il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque vint l'extinction des feux, lui, il ne dormit pas beaucoup.

Quand il s'éveilla, ce fut par l'arrivée de Choa venant lui déposer son petit-déjeuner. Elle vérifia sa blessure par la même occasion, pour constater qu'elle guérissait bien et vite. Mais cette nouvelle assombrit le regard de Minjun. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il le devait, mais rester dans cet endroit était irresponsable. Il finit par se lever, accrocher son épée à la ceinture, et partir discrètement en direction du bassin paisible et à l'écart de tout. Il n'avait pu répondre à aucune de ses questions pendant la nuit et il avait bien besoin de se détendre et de se rafraichir les idées. Il descendit pierres par pierres en direction du petit plan d'eau qui scintillait. Il se pencha au bord, caressant l'eau du bout des doigts. Un mouvement vif et surprenant troubla la surface. Deux bras sortirent face à lui et l'attrapèrent par le col. Minjun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il fut entraîné dans le bassin, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'eut aucun mal à se redresser pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, toussotant, sous des rires clairs d'une jeune femme pleine de malice. Hyejung lui faisait face, le visage ruisselant, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle ne portait sa petite robe blanche, devenue presque transparente à cause de l'eau.

\- Tu es folle ? s'écria-t-il. D'où tu sors ?

\- Dis donc j'étais là avant toi, répondit-elle, amusée. Apprends à regarder !

\- Et au lieu de me faire part de ta présence, tu décides de me faire couler tout habillé ? répliqua Minjun en lui envoyant de l'eau dans la figure.

\- N'as-tu aucun humour, jeune homme ? Ou bien as-tu mal dormi ?

Il soupira longuement et sortit son épée de l'eau pour la mettre à sécher sur le rebord. Sans perdre son sourire et d'humeur joueuse, Hyejung s'accrocha à son cou, se collant contre lui.

\- Tu m'as laissée trop hâtivement hier soir, murmura-t-elle. J'étais déçue.

\- Je vois, tu te venges alors, dit-il en souriant enfin.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, oubliant tout son débat intérieur qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Hyejung s'accordait parfaitement en ce lieu si féérique, et Minjun avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce refuge. Le visage de la jeune femme était si proche du sien qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Elle l'embrassa, il lui répondit, se tenant fermement l'un contre l'autre, bercés par les ronflements de la cascade et l'eau fraîche qui leur caressait la peau. Cette douceur était enivrante et apaisante, comme un baume soulageant la moindre douleur. Il sentait la main de Hyejung dans ses cheveux, sa jambe venir se glisser le long de la sienne, intensifiant son désir. Il la suréleva et la colla contre la paroi, approfondissant son baiser, et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Mais alors qu'ils se laissaient emporter par le désir, Minjun rompit soudainement tout contact, reculant et détournant la tête d'un air coupable. Surprise, Hyejung ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas correct, dit-il. On ne devrait pas.

\- On ne devrait pas quoi ? répéta-t-elle. Si tu en as envie et moi aussi, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Ce n'est pas responsable vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit-elle d'une voix plus forte. D'où tu me parles de responsabilité ? A moins que…

Elle se tut, le regardant comme si elle venait de le rencontrer.

\- Tu es comme les autres en fait, tu veux me protéger de par mon statut de femme ? On ne sortira pas de ce paternalisme étouffant si on n'admet toujours pas que les femmes aussi peuvent éprouver du désir. Nous sommes fragiles, nous devons être protégées, même contre nous-mêmes. Ah non, nous ne pouvons pas vous toucher comme ça.

\- Il y a des formes.

\- Et puis merde, je crois que tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, reprit-elle avec colère en sortant de l'eau. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et tu te crois chevaleresque.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le sac qu'elle avait mis de côté et sortit un pantalon qu'elle enfila par-dessous sa robe mouillée.

\- Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure : soit tu traites la femme comme un objet et tu la violes sans scrupule, soit tu la surprotèges, et dans tous les cas tu ne l'écoutes pas. C'est fatigant.

Soufflé, Minjun sortit à son tour du bassin et prit son épée au passage. Hyejung lui tournait le dos et finit d'enlever sa robe avant de mettre une chemise sèche. La robe finit en boule dans son sac et elle partit, son épée sur le dos. Minjun la suivit, ne voulant pas en rester là.

\- Tu te méprends, disait-il.

\- Ah bon ? répliqua-t-elle. Sache que je fais encore ce que je veux. Est-ce responsable ce que l'on fait ? Il n'a pas de règle, je me fiche de toutes ces conventions. Pourquoi y mettre des formes ?

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, répondit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la faire arrêter de s'éloigner de lui.

Elle répliqua en le plaquant contre un arbre.

\- Alors oui je ne te connais pas plus que tu ne me connais, dit-elle rapidement. On s'est regardés, on s'est jugé, et tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir ressenti la même chose que moi. On a des atomes crochus c'est indéniable.

\- C'est vrai mais… je vais partir Hyejung, ça aussi c'est indéniable. Reviendrai-je ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'aime cet endroit, j'aime les gens qui y vivent, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, et j'ai une raison de plus de le faire, expliqua-t-il douloureusement.

Elle s'agrippa de nouveau à son cou et l'embrassa férocement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'éloigna un peu et retrouva son calme.

\- Alors pars, murmura-t-elle. Mais ne nie pas.

\- D'accord, répondit-il sur un même ton. Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis habitué.

\- Moi non plus si c'est ce que tu insinues.

\- D'accord, je ne peux vraiment rien dire ici, soupira-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus tendrement cette fois, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

\- Tu vois, c'est mieux quand tu es raisonnable, sourit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de considération tu sais.

\- J'applique un peu trop le discours de Jimin.

\- Seraient-ce des excuses ?

\- Faute de se laisser aller dans d'éventuels ébats nous allons reprendre notre duel là où il s'était arrêté, non ?

Minjun leva les yeux aux ciels tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques pas en riant, prête à reprendre le chemin du retour plus sereinement. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre qui dépassait derrière son épaule. La tempête était passée mais ils étaient tout de même passés à côté de quelque chose. Un bruit furtif rompit le silence et une ombre retomba juste devant Hyejung dans un bruit de fer glissant hors de son fourreau. Le visage figé entre le sourire et la surprise soudaine, la jeune femme se retrouvait avec une lame contre son cou, prête à la blesser dangereusement. Un homme au visage sévère se tenait, immobile, entre elle et Minjun. Un autre sifflement retentit et Jimin apparut, la lame de son épée pointée vers cet inconnu qui menaçait son amie. Un autre homme apparut, un arc bandé à la main, puis Yuna, elle aussi armée, sous l'incompréhension générale. Hyejung passa de la surprise à la peur, comprenant que sa vie était en danger.

\- Taecyeon ? dit Minjun d'une petite voix.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapitre 3-** l'Aigle Blanc

L'image était figée, sur ce petit sentier de forêt, à l'ordinaire paisible. Trois hommes, trois femmes, aux aguets. Quatre armes levées. Hyejung était paralysée, une épée sous la gorge, diminuée face à un homme d'une carrure imposante. Les yeux sombres et déterminé, il ne semblait pas impressionné par la lame de Jimin, intervenue aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, qui commençait à tracer une estafilade sanglante dans son cou, tandis que Yuna tenait en joue un autre inconnu sorti de nulle part. Minjun n'en était pas moins surpris, mais il avait appelé ce premier homme par son nom. Taecyeon.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda sévèrement Jimin en ne lâchant pas le nouveau venu des yeux.

\- Baisse ton arme, crétin ! s'écria le jeune homme qui avait pâli. Baisse ton arc Wooyoung, toi aussi !

\- Elle tenait une arme, répondit aussitôt le dénommé Taecyeon sans broncher.

\- A quel moment l'as-tu vue me menacer avec, sombre idiot ? reprit-il, excédé. Par contre quand je reçois une flèche dans le dos, tu n'es pas là, alors sois gentil et baisse ton arme, ces personnes ne sont pas des ennemies.

\- Plus d'une personne ont tenté de _vous_ assassiner, _sire_ …

\- Suffit ! coupa Minjun.

\- Sire ? s'étonna Jimin.

L'autre homme baissa son arc en haussant les épaules, saluant Yuna de la tête avec un léger malaise. Taecyeon soupira et rangea son épée, et Jimin fit de même mais elle ne semblait pas rassurée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- La garde personnelle de monsieur, dit joyeusement l'archer. Je m'appelle Wooyoung et voici mon commandant Taecyeon. Très pince sans rire comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

\- Nous vous avons cherché deux jours sans relâche, ajouta le commandant en colère en se tournant vers Minjun.

De son côté, le visage de Hyejung se refroidit, regardant alternativement Minjun et Taecyeon avec colère. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, elle se retourna et partit précipitamment vers le camp.

\- Votre frère arrive, reprit Taecyeon. Nous devons partir maintenant.

Mais son vis-à-vis n'écoutait qu'à moitié, regardant la jeune femme disparaître de son champ de vision. Dans un silence pesant, ils prirent la direction du village, Minjun en tête, alors que Jimin et Yuna fermaient la marche d'un air dubitatif, détaillant ces deux hommes qui suivaient avec docilité leur hôte : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait une forte autorité sur eux. Plus intrigant encore, le dénommé Taecyeon l'avait appelé « Sire ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours, sous les regards étonnés des réfugiés qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir de nouveaux venus, Minjun se rendit à l'infirmerie pour récupérer ses affaires, tandis que les deux gardes se positionnèrent devant la porte, droits comme des piquets. Jimin échangea quelques mots avec Seolhyun qui lui dit qu'elle avait vu Hyejung se précipiter dans sa cabane avec une étrange expression sur son visage.

Choa était en train de ranger de nouvelles herbes quand elle vit Minjun entrer dans son dispensaire d'un air indécis. Jimin arriva à son tour, jaugeant le jeune homme des pieds à la tête.

\- Alors tu t'en vas comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il en attachant son épée à sa ceinture.

Il essaya d'arranger ses vêtements encore humides suite au bain forcé qu'il avait pris il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Les enchaînements des événements lui donnaient l'impression que ce moment d'intimité avec Hyejung n'était qu'un rêve lointain.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer plus que cela ?

\- Je savais qu'ils me cherchaient vu que je n'étais pas rentré à notre campement, soupira Minjun. J'ignorais juste quand ils me trouveraient.

\- Tu as l'air enchanté, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'ils n'aient pas à sortir leurs armes, marmonna-t-il en mettant son veston, résigné à ne pas pouvoir mettre une chemise sèche.

Il sortit du cabanon et regarda longuement Taecyeon, la mâchoire serrée. Beaucoup de monde s'était regroupé vers eux.

\- C'est quel genre d'endroit ? demanda Wooyoung à une jeune fille que Minjun reconnut comme étant Mina.

\- Un refuge, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment ça se fait que notre… euh… Minjun se retrouve ici ?

\- J'ai été blessé, répondit le Minjun en question d'une voix légèrement agacée.

Wooyoung sursauta et se raidit aussitôt.

\- On se doutait que quelque chose t'était arrivé, commença Taecyeon.

\- Tiens, tu me tutoies maintenant ? Parfois c'est pénible quand tu décides de mettre de la distance dans notre relation, c'est vexant, répliqua Minjun en lui attrapant l'oreille. Je ne suis pas en danger et ces personnes m'ont sauvé, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de pointer ta grosse épée sur elles.

Taecyeon se mit à rougir mais il ne répondit pas. Dans un soupir, Minjun se tourna vers Mina.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de mon cheval.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, surprise. Je vais le seller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour ta blessure de reprendre le cheval maintenant, ajouta Choa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il avec un sourire. Si un problème arrive, on a de bons chirurgiens aussi.

Wooyoung lui attrapa un pan de sa chemise et la remonta pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi il était question, mais il ne put voir que le large pansement.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Minjun.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais pourquoi ta chemise est mouillée ?

Il ne put répondre à cette question, car ils entendirent distinctement chevaux se rapprocher au grand galop. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du camp et, au bout du sentier, ils en distinguèrent quatre dont deux seulement était montés par des cavaliers. Les deux autres appartenaient sûrement à Taecyeon et Wooyoung, car les deux hommes qui entrèrent dans le camp en ralentissant leurs montures avaient des tuniques à peu près similaires, avec un plastron en cuir noir bien épais par-dessus une tunique bleue. Le jeune homme qui était en tête avait par contre un long manteau sur les épaules, comme une cape, d'un bleu de nuit, brodé d'argent. Il se tenait avec maintien sur sa monture, le dos droit, le regard plein de noblesse. Il était le seul du groupe à porter les cheveux longs qu'il avait attachés pour avoir le visage dégagé même lors d'une course effrénée. Il descendit de son cheval et se précipita sur Minjun qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Ils s'enlacèrent fermement, le jeune homme paraissait soulagé de le voir.

\- J'ai bien cru que quelque chose de grave t'était arrivé, mon frère.

\- J'ai été salement blessé mais on m'a soigné ici, répondit-il en montrant Choa d'un signe de la main.

La jeune femme s'inclina lorsque le regard du nouveau venu se posa sur elle avec gratitude.

\- Je vous présente mon frère, Junho, dit Minjun à Jimin.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, fit-il en serrant la main de Choa.

Mina apparut avec l'étalon noir de Minjun, et Taecyeon et Wooyoung montèrent simultanément sur leurs montures derrière le deuxième cavalier qui n'avait pas bougé. Cependant Minjun ne semblait pas pressé de partir, regardant vers les cabanes dans les arbres. Il vit Hyejung sortir de chez elle, changée, dans sa tunique noire près du corps. Le visage impassible, elle descendit par une corde et passa devant le groupe comme si elle ne les voyait pas.

\- Il s'en va, lui dit Seolhyun.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers son poste de sentinelle à l'entrée du camp.

\- Je crois que c'est clair, soupira Minjun en prenant les rênes de son cheval. Encore une fois merci pour tout Jimin.

\- Et bien, au revoir, et bonne continuation, qui que tu sois, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je te souhaite de toujours pouvoir protéger ceux auxquels tu tiens.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

Junho remonta en selle, tandis que son frère disait au revoir à Choa cette fois, l'enlaçant avec gratitude.

\- La prochaine fois que je me blesse, je veux bien être soigné par des femmes, murmura le cavalier dont le visage jusqu'ici inexpressif s'illumina d'un sourire.

\- Quelle délicatesse Chansung, comme toujours, soupira Wooyoung.

Junho s'était tourné vers lui avec incrédulité.

\- Pardon monseigneur, fit Chansung d'une petite voix.

Enfin, Minjun se décida à monter sur son cheval, les sourcils légèrement froncés, pensant à sa blessure qui allait devoir supporter des heures de cavalerie. Il adressa un dernier signe de tête à Jimin et Yuna, et Taecyeon commença à partir en tête du groupe qui avançait au pas. En passant entre les deux arbres marquant l'entrée, Minjun leva la tête vers la plateforme des sentinelles. Il aperçut la chevelure rougeoyante de la jeune femme mais elle ne se pencha pas pour le voir. Les chevaux s'éloignaient et prenaient de la vitesse, alors il regarda devant lui. Jimin les regarda partir en soupirant, les mains sur les hanches. Yuna passa son bras autour de son cou, un peu soulagée du départ de ces hommes qui lui étaient inconnus. Son amie eut un hoquet soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

\- La broderie, Yuna ! s'exclama-t-elle. Regarde le manteau du frère…

Elle se tut, le visage éclairé par une soudaine réalisation.

\- Minjun, ce nom…

Yuna plissa des yeux et aperçut furtivement ce qui avait fait réagir Jimin.

\- N'est-ce pas… commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Un aigle blanc, finit sa camarade.

Surprise, Choa essaya de voir à son tour mais les cavaliers étaient déjà trop loin.

\- Un aigle blanc ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Il n'a pas changé son nom… murmurait Jimin.

\- La broderie argentée du manteau forme un aigle, expliqua Yuna, abasourdie par cette révélation. Ce sont les armoiries de la famille royale.

\- Minjun et Junho, comment ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? continuait la jeune femme en se frappant le front. Alors qu'il n'a même pas changé son prénom, ça ne m'a pas alerté… Et nous qui avons discuté longuement dans notre coin en supposant qu'il était de la haute aristocratie alors que… nous avons été élevés ensemble que diable!

Jamais Jimin ne s'était sentie aussi stupide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui, elle l'avait même cru mort.

\- Tu veux dire que Minjun est un prince ? compris Seolhyun

\- Il était le petit-fils du roi, donc son héritier, répondit Yuna en s'asseyant sur un des troncs couchés qui servait de banc.

Elle n'en revenait pas non plus. Elle avait presque oublié son nom, son visage, depuis vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Les souvenirs de son enfance ressemblaient à un rêve lointain, une autre époque, bien plus insouciante, quand Minjun avait sept ans, Jimin six, et elle et Junho cinq. Elevés ensemble à la cour du roi, elle se souvenait de leurs jeux, mais aussi de leurs entraînements avec le père de Jimin qui était le maître d'arme de la famille royale.

\- Tu nous avais raconté votre enfance, se souvint Choa après réflexion. Et que vos parents, à Yuna et au petit prince, avaient dans l'idée de vous fiancer.

\- Tu es sa fiancée ? reprit Seolhyun avant de se tourner, inquiète, vers la tour des sentinelles.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça remonte à loin : nous étions des enfants. Ce projet est mort avec nos parents, répondit Yuna en haussant les épaules. Nous nous entendions très bien et étions inséparables, alors nos parents ont suggéré avec légèreté que nous pourrions nous marier. C'est devenu complètement insignifiant maintenant. Et puis, si nous ne l'avons pas reconnu, il semblerait que lui non plus.

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas nous en dire plus sur son identité, comprit Jimin qui s'assit à côté de son amie, l'air hébété.

 **xXx**

Durant des heures, les chevaux parcouraient la forêt sans s'arrêter, prenant parfois des virages serrés pour suivre une piste plus discrète. Plusieurs fois, Minjun grimaça en sentant sa blessure tirer un peu lors d'un mouvement trop brusque. Il ne se rendait plus compte de la distance parcourue, il avait juste hâte d'arriver à destination. Enfin, ils aperçurent entre les arbres les toits en toile d'un campement militaire dressé dans une clairière. Ils passèrent devant des soldats en tunique bleue qui présentèrent leur respect à la vue de Taecyeon qui les salua d'un hochement de tête, alors que Wooyoung et Chansung leur firent un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire, puis les soldats s'inclinèrent au passage de Minjun et Junho. A peine entrés dans la base, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, au grand soulagement de Minjun qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de descendre de selle. Il fut accueilli par un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume blanc finement brodé de fils d'or. Ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

\- Quel bonheur de te voir enfin ! On s'inquiétait.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi Nichkhun.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Allons d'abord dans sa tente, intervint Junho. Il est exténué, je préférerais même examiner sa blessure après ce voyage à cheval.

\- Quelle blessure ? s'inquiéta Khun.

\- Juste une flèche dans le rein, rien de grave, sourit Minjun.

\- Si ça l'amuse c'est parce qu'il a passé trois jours chouchouté par des femmes toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres, soupira Junho avec un léger ton sarcastique.

Minjun n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son frère l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur d'une des plus grandes tentes. Il y avait peu de mobilier : le sol était couvert de tapis, un lit de camp sur le coté et une malle en bois dans un autre côté, et également en son centre une table et quelques chaises disposées comme un bureau. Minjun se laissa tomber dans la couchette, la tête la première, et Junho s'assit près de lui. Il lui releva la chemise et constata que le bandage était rouge en son centre. Il eut une petite grimace, craignant que la blessure ne se soit rouverte. Délicatement il retira le pansement pour vérifier et il fut rassuré : c'était moins grave que ce qu'il pensait. Les fils avaient tenu mais le sang suintait un peu sur les bords à cause de la tension provoquée par les mouvements du cheval. Alors il passa un linge mouillé pour nettoyer un peu avant de mettre un bandage propre.

\- Tu devrais m'accorder le titre de chirurgien personnel, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis occupé de tes blessures.

\- Je te crée du souci, je suis désolé.

\- Je me fais du souci pour éviter à notre mère de s'en faire, répondit Junho avec un sourire. Mais si tu pouvais cesser de te faire perforer le corps, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Ça m'arrangerait aussi tu sais.

\- Par chance tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te soigner.

\- Ça n'a pas été du temps perdu, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Le peuple mène une vie bien plus difficile que nous le croyions, et cela me conforte dans mon choix de vouloir remettre l'ancien régime en place, répondit son frère d'une voix plus forte et assurée. Si encore Dakho avait fait exécuter notre grand-père pour être un meilleur souverain… mais il n'a fait que détruire les libertés dont jouissait notre peuple.

Junho soupira longuement. Il venait de finir le pansement et Minjun se rassit. Une légère ombre de tristesse transparaissait dans son regard. Son frère lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je crois que je suis passé à côté de quelque chose.

\- Une femme ?

\- Mais je crois que nous nous sommes quittés en froid.

\- En trois jours, tu as eu le temps de tomber amoureux, de te remettre de ta blessure, et de te fâcher avec elle ? s'étonna Junho.

\- Tu as raison c'est ridicule, marmonna Minjun en se rallongeant. De toute façon je ne la reverrai peut-être jamais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nichkhun entra dans la tente, suivi par Taecyeon, Chansung et Wooyoung. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, et Minjun resta allongé tout le long. Il avait beau être épuisé, il faillait qu'il leur raconte les raisons de sa blessure. Vingt and auparavant, beaucoup d'aristocrates avaient pu fuir le pays suite au coup d'état. Les autres s'étaient ralliés à la rébellion du général des armées Dakho, et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas étaient assassinés ou emprisonnés. La famille royale avait été la première victime, et seule l'épouse du prince héritier avait pu s'enfuir avec ses deux enfants en trouvant refuge dans un pays voisin et allié. Nichkhun était l'un des plus jeunes princes de ce petit royaume, et il avait grandi avec Junho et Minjun.

De leurs côtés, Taecyeon, Chansung et Wooyoung, comme la majorité des soldats qui suivaient Minjun, étaient issus de toutes les classes sociales, et ils faisaient partie de cette jeunesse qui passait la frontière pour déserter l'armée d'un empire auquel ils ne reconnaissaient aucune légitimité. Minjun avait été élevé dans l'optique de récupérer ce qui avait été volé à sa famille, son grand-père, le Roi exécuté, et son père, l'héritier éliminé. Alors, une fois qu'ils eurent constitué une armée suffisamment puissante pour tenir tête au nouvel Empire, ils avaient fait route vers leur objectif, avec Minjun et Nichkhun comme chefs militaires. Mais pour mener à bien leur dessein de grande envergure, ils devaient aussi savoir qui dans le pays pouvait secrètement les soutenir. Ils connaissaient l'existence des Partisans mais il était difficile de les trouver, comme ils se cachaient depuis des années des autorités impériales. Minjun était alors parti seul en mission pour rendre visite à un des anciens amis de son défunt père, un des rares à encore être en vie et toujours installé dans le royaume. Malheureusement, Minjun raconta aux autres que la rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme prévu : l'éventuel allié était en réalité un corrompu qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir la royauté lui aussi et à mener un double jeu. En sachant que Dakho, le nouvel empereur, avait plusieurs fois tenté de faire assassiner les derniers membres de la famille royale, le traître avait voulu profiter de son statut d'agent double pour tendre un piège au Prince. Par chance, celui-ci avait fini par déjouer sa ruse et s'enfuir dans la forêt, en se prenant une flèche dans la course poursuite.

Taecyeon grogna et frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'avais insisté à ce que tu ne partes pas seul.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, conclut Nichkhun dans un soupir. A présent, il nous faut trouver les Partisans. On fera avec les moyens que l'on a.

Sur ces mots, ils laissèrent Minjun se reposer. Ce n'était pas tant la blessure – qui ne lui faisait plus si mal – que cette sensation qui lui disait que ces derniers jours ne furent qu'un rêve, qui le rendait maussade. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Seul Junho resta à ses côtés, et sa présence le rassurait. Leur passé tragique les avait soudés plus que jamais. Il lui apporta même un repas bien consistant, presque le double d'une ration normale.

\- Tu me gâtes trop, petit frère, constata Minjun.

\- Occupe-toi de reprendre des forces, répliqua Junho en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il venait d'installer près du lit.

L'aîné s'assit et posa le plateau sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu te souviens de notre enfance au château ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très peu, répondit le cadet, songeur. J'ai un vague souvenir du visage de notre père. J'ai quelques images des couloirs de marbre du château, des jardins.

\- On y jouait souvent en été, précisa Minjun en souriant. On s'entraînait à l'épée dans la Cour des Roses.

\- Oui c'est vrai, avec des sabres en bois. J'entends encore nos rires, fit Junho en fermant les yeux. Il y avait d'autres enfants avec nous.

\- Le maître d'armes avait une fille, on était très proches.

\- Minnie, et toi elle t'appelait Junnie.

\- Oui, Ji…

Minjun se tut soudainement, les yeux fixant un point invisible. Il venait de réaliser une coïncidence troublante.

\- Combien de femmes portent le prénom « Jimin » à ton avis ? Qui ont notre âge et savent manier une épée ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, s'étonna Junho, qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Et Yuna ! reprit le jeune homme, secoué par une nouvelle réalisation. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

\- Ah oui, acquiesça-t-il. Vous étiez inséparables.

\- Mais bien sûr, Yuna… murmura Minjun, plus pour lui-même, en mettant en parallèle dans son esprit les visages des deux jeunes femmes et ceux de ses souvenirs. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. J'ai cru comprendre que Jimin était noble, et Hyejung m'a dit que Yuna avait également un rang très élevé.

\- Tu parles des femmes du refuge ?

Son frère ne répondit pas. Les yeux fermés, il semblait rassembler mentalement les pièces d'un puzzle. Tout ceci remontait à si loin, c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas pu les reconnaître, même en entendant leurs noms. Il savait à présent qu'elles étaient en vie et qu'elles défendaient férocement leurs idées en protégeant ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre l'injustice. C'était rassurant, et émouvant d'une certaine manière. Peut-être que le destin avait voulu l'emmener auprès d'elles, il n'était pas seul dans ce combat.

 **xXx**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne perturber l'armée de l'Aigle Blanc, mais la nécessité de déplacer le campement se fit de plus en plus urgente. Ils avaient réussi à passer au travers des yeux du nouvel empire mais cela ne durerait pas. Minjun passait ses journées à améliorer sa stratégie, et ils avaient rencontré les chefs des Partisans. Il en avait reconnu certains comme étant membres de l'aristocratie, et eux aussi jouaient un double rôle dans la société, en faisant semblant d'obéir au souverain pour pouvoir assurer un minimum de protection aux civils dont ils avaient la charge.

Penché sur une carte du royaume, Minjun finissait de disposer des épingles de couleurs différentes sur les domaines seigneuriaux. Les verts indiquaient des alliés, les rouges les collaborateurs de l'empereur Dakho, et les gris correspondaient à ceux dont ils ignoraient l'allégeance. Rassemblés autour de la grande cité, les points rouges paraissaient plus denses que les verts, mais d'après les Partisans, les opposants au régime étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'ils pouvaient croire. Junho discutait des préparatifs du départ du campement avec Chansung, tandis que Taecyeon menait un dernier entraînement avec son unité. Le calme matinal fut rompu par un cheval au galop qui entra dans le camp. Un jeune soldat, aussi essoufflé que sa monture, interpela Minjun avec affolement.

\- Altesse ! s'écria-t-il.

Son apparition alerta tout le monde. Inquiets, Junho et Nichkhun rejoignirent Minjun qui se rapprocha du soldat qu'il reconnut comme un de ses éclaireurs.

\- Une division militaire impériale se dirige tout droit vers le secteur sud !

\- Le secteur sud ? s'étonna Nichkhun. De l'autre côté de la rivière ? C'est assez loin de nous.

\- Loin de nous mais droit sur le refuge, comprit Minjun, pâlissant.

\- Tu as envoyé des hommes surveiller le camp de Jimin ? fit Junho à son frère.

\- Pour être prévenu si ce genre de choses arrive, répondit-il en détachant les rênes de son cheval de la barrière à laquelle il était attaché. Taecyeon !

\- Kwon, tu es revenu seul ? demanda Junho à l'éclaireur.

\- Han est allé prévenir les résidents du village, répondit le soldat.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils aient pu fuir à temps, dit Khun. Minjun, que fais-tu ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller ?

Le jeune homme venait d'ordonner à Taecyeon de rassembler son unité pour partir au plus vite. Chansung et Wooyoung étaient déjà prêts.

\- Le temps qu'on arrive, ce sera déjà trop tard, rationalisa Junho d'une voix qui se voulait la plus calme possible tandis qu'il sentait son frère paniqué. Il faut trois heures de route, Kwon a déjà mis tout ce temps à venir, ça ne sert à rien de s'y précipiter.

\- Peu importe, répliqua Minjun en montant sur son cheval. Je _dois_ y aller, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Junho comprit qu'il ne devait pas discuter des décisions hâtives de son frère. Il alla plutôt chercher son cheval pour l'accompagner. Au grand galop, une vingtaine d'hommes quittèrent le campement, Minjun en tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, ou bien était-ce le bruit de ces sabots de sa monture martelant le sol. Même si certaines des femmes du refuge savaient se défendre avec une arme, elles ne pouvaient pas lutter contre une troupe militaire. Leur petite vie paisible était en train d'être saccagée par les soldats de l'empire, et il fallait craindre le pire. Le chemin était bien trop long, rempli d'obstacles, d'arbres qui poussaient dans tous les sens, des racines épaisses qui sortaient du sol, des buttes, des buissons, et la rivière. Il pensait à Hyejung, Jimin, Yuna, Choa… à toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées là-bas, qui s'étaient occupées de lui sans rien demander en retour. Si seulement il avait des ailes pour aller plus vite.

Il sentait qu'ils étaient proches. Kwon et Wooyoung étaient partis en avant pour faire un premier constat de la situation : la troupe était déjà passée et repartie, le camp finissait de brûler : l'odeur ne les trompait pas. Paniqué, Minjun s'y précipita, descendit de son cheval, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait : les petites maisonnettes de bois fumaient encore, il y avait des traces de lutte sur le sol, et des corps. Gisant, sans vie, les quelques hommes du clan n'avaient pas été épargnés par la barbarie.

\- Cherchez des survivants, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix qui oscillait entre tristesse et colère.

Ses hommes s'éparpillèrent aussitôt. Minjun détaillait les victimes : avaient-ils été trop âgés pour être épargnés ? Il essayait de comprendre les raisons d'un tel geste. Adossé contre la cloison du dispensaire, qui était encore intacte, il vit un homme bouger. Il lui porta immédiatement assistance.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Mes blessures sont superficielles, répondit-il avec une grimace, en se tenant le bras ensanglanté. Sho est caché à l'intérieur.

Minjun se souvint que Sho fut le garçon qui avait fêté son anniversaire autour d'un feu de joie. Il confia l'homme blessé à un de ses soldats et il entra dans l'infirmerie. Il retrouva le garçon recroquevillé dans un placard, la jambe droite profondément entaillée. Il l'aida à sortir et demanda à ses compagnons d'utiliser deux chariots abandonnés du camp pour les atteler à leurs chevaux, afin de transporter les rescapés. Il reprit ses recherches, en espérant trouver d'autres personnes en vie, et il aperçut avec effroi une femme pendue à un arbre par les poignets. Ses courts cheveux blonds ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Chansung ! appela Minjun vers le jeune soldat. La corde !

Il courut jusqu'à elle pour lui attraper les jambes. Chansung grimpa à l'arbre avec agilité et coupa les liens. Choa retomba dans les bras de Minjun comme un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils. Délicatement, celui-ci l'allongea sur le sol en priant qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle respirait mais qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

\- De l'eau, fit-il à qui pouvait l'entendre.

On lui apporta une gourde en cuir et il versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie.

\- Mon frère… murmura Junho d'une petite voix. Regarde ses bras.

« SORCIÈRE »… « DÉMON »… Ils avaient gravé ces mots avec la pointe d'un couteau sur chaque avant-bras. Le cœur douloureux, Minjun la serra contre lui. Cette cruauté était difficilement supportable. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire subir d'autre comme torture ? Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'éveiller. Elle regarda le jeune homme les yeux ronds, surprise.

\- Comment…

\- Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant.

\- Ils les ont toutes emmenées, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- On ira les récupérer, rassura-t-il.

Il demanda à Chansung d'aller installer Choa dans un chariot sans plus attendre. Plus loin, il aperçut Han, le deuxième éclaireur, soutenant une femme qui peinait à marcher. C'était Yuna.

\- Altesse ! s'exclama le soldat. On n'a pas pu…

\- Est-ce que ça va ? coupa Minjun, inquiet.

Yuna leva la tête : elle saignait à la tempe.

\- Minjun ? Tu es revenu…

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On était en train de se préparer à partir lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, répondit Han qui avait des traces de sang sur tout le visage. Ils ont attaqué directement alors que la plupart des réfugiés n'étaient pas armés.

\- Ils étaient menés par cette enflure de Ban Gi San, siffla Yuna d'une voix méprisante. Le perfide gouverneur de la Citadelle.

\- Jimin m'a parlé de lui, mais ne m'a pas dit son nom… se souvint Minjun. Le capitaine Ban de la garde royale ?

\- Il a toujours été un proche de Dakho, il a été un des premiers à nous trahir.

Elle cracha par terre avec dégoût. Minjun serra la mâchoire, contenant sa haine. Yuna retrouvait son calme et posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as reconnue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trop tard malheureusement, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Trop tard également, rit-elle. On a vu l'aigle blanc porté par Junho. Il a bien grandi.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Ban Gi San… il a emmené Hyejung. Il n'a pas cessé de la désirer, ajouta-t-elle plus gravement. Je ne veux pas qu'il la touche, et je pense que toi non plus.

Minjun baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la jeune femme sous l'emprise de ce traître. Un cri détourna son attention : c'était Wooyoung qui les appelait à une trentaine de mètres de là. Jimin était là, adossée contre un arbre, la main étroitement serrée sur la poignée de son katana. Elle avait une plaie béante à l'abdomen. Yuna cria d'effroi et Minjun s'approcha, craignant le pire. Il retira les mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage. Elle transpirait beaucoup et avait la respiration saccadée : elle était en vie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu as mis du temps, Junnie.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de toi, Minnie, murmura-t-il.

Taecyeon la prit dans ses bras. En tout, ils retrouvèrent sept survivants qu'ils installèrent dans deux charrettes. Jimin était la plus mal en point et elle nécessitait des soins immédiats. Choa était trop affaiblie pour la soigner elle-même, elle ne pouvait que la tenir contre elle en larmes. Junho s'assit dans le chariot près d'elles et posa un linge sur son ventre ensanglanté, le tenant avec fermeté. Il fallait qu'elle tienne un voyage d'au moins quatre heures, car l'attelage ne permettait pas une course effrénée dans la forêt. Le convoi ne tarda pas à partir et tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'était que Jimin ne succombe pas à sa blessure.

\- Ravie de te voir, petit Junho, disait-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Garde tes forces, ne parle pas, répondit-il avec un sourire. On ne te lâchera pas.

\- Tu es devenu un joli garçon, continua-t-elle. Il est loin le temps où tu te cachais derrière ta mère pour que ton frère et moi cessions de t'embêter.

\- Elle est devenue une femme forte, la sale gamine qui me donnait des coups de pieds quand je perdais contre elle à l'épée.

Jimin leva la main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je crois que je paie cette arrogance.

\- Tais-toi maintenant, tu commences à dire des bêtises.

\- Il faut sauver mes filles, dit-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Minjun arriva à leur hauteur, alignant l'allure de son cheval à celle de la charrette.

\- Il les a emmenées à la Citadelle j'imagine.

\- Oui, répondit Yuna. Il mettra les jeunes femmes en maison close, et se réservera Hyejung. Il a toujours été obsédé par elle. Il a même fait tuer son père pour l'avoir.

\- On en discutera à notre campement. Entrer dans la Citadelle ne sera pas facile. Mais je ne les laisserai pas devenir les esclaves de l'armée impériale, je te le promets. Le chemin est long jusqu'à la Citadelle, nous longerons l'orée de la forêt pour passer par le pont du canyon. Une fois cet obstacle passé, la route sera plus facile.

\- On n'a aucun moyen d'entrer dans la Citadelle, reprit Junho. Elle est gardée par une véritable armée.

\- On trouvera une solution.

\- Minjun, coupa Yuna, quelle est la raison de ton retour au pays ? Tu veux reprendre le trône à Dakho ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour l'empêcher de malmener mon peuple, alors oui.

\- Il ne sortira pas de sa cité. Il te faudra assiéger la ville et son château, tu dois préparer tes troupes à ce genre de bataille délicate et destructrice.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on vous emmène vous faire soignée, ensuite on récupèrera ce qui vous a été enlevé.

\- Tu ne peux pas agir à la légère, continua Yuna. Tu as été imprudent de te précipiter ici. Et si tu avais croisé le chemin de la division impériale ? Tu as un statut à protéger. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu nous chercher, évidemment, mais tu prends des risques inconsidérés. Tu as des responsabilités, et Hyejung l'a bien compris d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle a su qui tu étais.

\- En attendant, mon amie, je n'ai de prince que le titre, répliqua Minjun avec une pointe d'agacement. Mon seul pouvoir, c'est d'être chef de guerre et j'ai été éduqué dans ce but. Je sais prendre des risques en me protégeant. Et si je veux être un Roi digne de mes ancêtres, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à la merci de l'armée impériale.

\- En te protégeant ? reprit-elle. Minjun, tu es arrivé à notre camp blessé !

\- J'ai survécu, je vous ai trouvées. J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur et j'en ai payé le prix, mais ne te base pas dessus pour juger mes actions, Yuna. Tu seras toujours mon amie d'enfance mais tu ne me connais pas, nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant. J'ai le cerveau trop en miettes pour supporter une dispute avec toi. Je me doute que tu prends ton rôle avec responsabilité, mais toutes les protections ne sont pas infaillibles : regarde où nous en sommes.

\- Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi non plus, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, je préfère le fêter.

Jimin émit une exclamation et se réveilla soudainement. Elle semblait lutter pour ne pas plonger : elle restait forte malgré son état. Et elle parvint à tenir durant tout le voyage, malgré la douleur lancinante et tout ce sang perdu. Junho n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle, consciencieusement, arrêtant l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement de l'Aigle Blanc, Nichkhun avait déjà fait préparer les grandes tentes blanches d'infirmerie et on ne perdit pas de temps pour y emmener les blessés. Yuna et Choa furent prises en charge, dans une tente réservée aux blessures légères, tandis que Junho assista le chirurgien auprès de Jimin dans celle affectée aux plaies ouvertes à traiter d'urgence. Minjun partit discuter avec Nichkhun de la suite des événements. Plus tars, il rejoignit Choa qui se reposait, l'esprit plus apaisé. Ses avant-bras étaient bandés et il les regardait avec tristesse. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup mieux. A part que… un de tes médecins pense que je garderai des cicatrices, murmura-t-elle en se tenant les bras. Je serai à jamais marquée par ces mots.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent penser, répondit Minjun en lui prenant les mains. Ce sont eux qui ont peur, tu es plus forte que ça. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas les porter fièrement. Sorcière, démon, nous feront en sorte que ces mots deviennent une force. S'ils désignent toute la richesse de tes connaissances et de ton savoir-faire, alors il en sera ainsi.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas m'abattre, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle. Merci mon prince.

\- Appelle-moi plus simplement Minjun.

\- Tu parles d'une révélation choquante, on ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Je me doute.

\- J'ai sauvé notre prince tout de même.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, dit-il avec une petite moue. Ma vie ne vaut pas plus qu'une autre.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas lâché ses mains. Malgré le ton léger de la conversation, il avait besoin de savoir… il craignait la réponse à cette question depuis le moment où il l'avait vue pendue à l'arbre.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ? Autre que ces marques…

\- Ils ne m'ont pas violée, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai eu droit à des injures et des coups dans le ventre, mais rien de plus.

Même si cela n'enlevait en rien la violence qu'elle avait subi, il était soulage de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Elle décida alors de changer de sujet.

\- Tu sais, Hyejung est amoureuse de toi.

\- J'en doute, soupira-t-il. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, coupa Choa. Elle a regretté la façon dont vous vous êtes quittés. Pardonne-lui ses réactions méfiantes et un peu puériles.

Minjun resta songeur, jusqu'à ce que Yuna entre dans la tente, un sourire aux lèvres : Junho venait de lui annoncer que Jimin était sortie d'affaire, alors elle leur rapporta la bonne nouvelle. Elle serra Choa dans ses bras qui pleurait presque de soulagement. Ils allèrent lui rendre visite sans plus attendre dans la tente d'à côté. Allongé dans le lit d'infirmerie, elle était presque aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvraient. Junho était en train de se laver les mains dans un bac rempli d'eau : ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Les autres médecins du camp finissaient de soigner le jeune Sho et les autres blessés. Jimin ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis. Choa s'agenouilla près d'elle, les yeux humides, et elle posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Merci, dit-elle à Minjun.

\- J'ai payé ma dette, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu nous as toutes sauvées, cela surpasse ce que nous avons fait pour toi.

\- Cela ne se compare pas, Jimin, et je ne parlais pas uniquement de ça. Je me dois de vous présenter, à Yuna et à toi, mes plus profondes excuses et condoléances, pour vos familles qui ont été victime de ce coup d'état.

Jimin ne put répondre à cela et Yuna baissa la tête tristement. Minjun reprit :

\- Si notre mère a pu s'échapper et nous sauver, c'est grâce à ton père qui nous a sorti des appartements dans lesquels Dakho nous avait enfermés, à l'insu des gardes. Il est mort en nous permettant de nous enfuir.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme frémirent en écoutant ce récit : elle avait ignoré les circonstances de la mort de son père pendant vingt ans.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle la gorge serrée. Maintenant je sais qu'il est parti en faisant son devoir, en protégeant la famille de ton père qui était son ami.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en pensant à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. Puis, la voix toujours tremblante, Jimin reprit la parole :

\- Je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué, mais est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur ?

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me ramener les miens ?


End file.
